De amores y pasiones
by LeloCathy
Summary: En japón es invierno, cuatro amigas se reúnen una tarde conversar lo que solo sera el principio de una dulce, cómica y apasionada historia.
1. Chapter 1

Nijiiro Days es un manga shoujo escrito e ilustrado por Minami Mizuno lo escrito en este fic es sin ánimos de lucro y con el fin de entretener.

 **De amores y pasiones**

 **Capítulo I**

Japón es un país donde las cuatro estaciones del año están muy marcadas. El invierno japonés tiende a ser seco y muy frío. Cerca al día de Navidad las ciudades se engalanan con luces y decoraciones de todo tipo, los festivales y deportes que se relacionan con la nieve son famosos y entretenidos. Por ese tiempo no es extraño que los centros comerciales, restaurantes, cafeterías y demás centros de entretenimiento llamen la atención con diferentes descuentos y promociones.

Es muy común que algún local se vuelva famoso, como es el caso de la cafetería de moda "Loveless", concurrida principalmente por jóvenes de diferentes edades que se reúnen a pasar un buen momento y disfrutar los distintos tipos de café y de postres que servían, la bonita decoración y el buen servicio que nada tenía que ver los atractivos muchachos que laboraban en el lugar y que por supuesto no tenía relación con la gran cantidad de población femenina que se reunía en local de dos pisos en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Es así que cuatro amigas se habían reunido después de mucho tiempo y de haber terminado con sus deberes y exámenes de ciclo en la universidad. La charla estaba muy animada y entre risas disfrutaban de la tarde en compañía de un buen café y una buena porción de una tarta japonesa.

El ambiente tan agradable pareció esfumarse cuando la menor de ellas confeso casi a gritos algo que a sus 25 años de edad Mari Tsutsui no creía sino fuera porque lo estaba escuchando, si se lo cantaran tal vez se reiría y pensaría que no es verdad, pero todos sus sentidos habían quedado en blanco cuando escucho las palabras de los labios de la hermana del _bastardo asqueroso._

A la gran confesión le siguió una explicación detallada acompañada de gestos, sonidos y expresiones que habían provocado en ella un desconcierto además de que su imaginación se encontraba volando recreando las palabras que Nozomi pronunciaba con gran emoción, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía evitar sonrojarse ante cada imagen que se presentaba en su mente.

Y al parecer no era la única sorprendida, Anna y Yukiko se encontraban en el mismo estado la segunda un poco más emocionada que la primera pero la reacción definitivamente era la misma.

Mari estaba segura de que si el _estúpido pervertido_ llegaba a escuchar lo que su pequeña hermana relataba tan animadamente armaría un gran escándalo cuyo resultado sería que el _sádico_ terminara internado en el hospital, el _pequeño mono_ llorando y el _raro de los mangas_ reaccionaria muy a su manera, la cual no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál seria.

Pero tal vez estaba exagerando, después de todo era muy natural que una pareja quisiera expresar sus sentimientos intensamente pero no del modo en que la jovencita lo contaba y la emoción con la que lo explicaba era de no creerse.

\- ¡ _Non - Non_ estas babeando!

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, pero no lo puedo evitar! - respondió Nozomi ante lo dicho por Yukiko.

\- Es bueno saber que tu relación con Katakura-Kun va en buen camino

\- Gracias Anna-san

\- _Marippe_ no dirás nada – pregunto la amante del cosplay.

Marie empezó a desesperarse ante la mirada expectante de Nozomi, la intensa de Yukiko y la interrogativa de Anna.

\- ¡No tengo nada que decir al respecto!

\- ¡Mari-chan! ¡ _Marippe_! ¡Mari-san! – respondieron a coro y con expresión suplicante las tres jovencitas.

\- ¡Lo que hagas con el _sádico_ ese es cuestión tuya! – Mari suspiro sonoramente y miro a Nozomi - Supongo que por lo feliz que te vez no hay porque preocuparse pero de todas maneras ten cuidado y procura que tu hermano no se entere.

\- ¡Mari-san! ¡Gracias! – dijo la jovencita pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a la peli morada.

\- ¡Mari-chan es genial! ¡ _Marippe_ es una buena hermana mayor! – dijeron a coro la jovencitas, limpiando sus ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Aquella tarde por segunda vez Mari volvió a suspirar observando a sus amigas hablar, reír y compartir sus pensamientos tan libremente.

\- Me siento tan nostálgica, escuchar a Non-non me hizo recordar a _Tsuyoponnu_ y … - lo siguiente fue ininteligible para todas la que escuchaban.

\- Natsuki-kun fue muy amable – respondió tímidamente Anna en un susurro que no logro escucharse.

De alguna manera todas empezaron a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras sus cafés a medio terminar empezaban a enfriarse. Mari se preguntaba que tanto pensaban sus amigas mientras comía una porción generosa de su tarta y si no fuera porque se sintió observada no hubiese levantado su mirada. Una expresión de duda se hizo notar en sus delicadas facciones y acomodándose su lago cabello ondulado pregunto:

\- ¿Por qué me miran?

\- No piensas decir nada sobre ese tema – respondió a su pregunta con una coqueta sonrisa _Yukirin._

\- ¿Cuál tema?

\- Sobre el que les explique – respondió sonriendo Nozomi.

\- ¡N-no tengo idea de que están hablando! – nerviosa y sonrojada respondió la pelimorada para luego sorber su café.

\- Mari-chan es increíble como proteges tu intimidad

\- ¡Anna! – respondió rápidamente la ojivioleta al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de su amiga.

Por tercera vez Mari suspiro y empezando a impacientarse y enojarse exclamo:

\- ¿Qué quieren saber?

Lo siguiente fue una avalancha de preguntas que terminaron por aturdirla por no saber cómo responder y a quien responder puesto que sus tres amigas hablaban al mismo tiempo y solo le quedo escuchar: ¿Cómo fue?, ¿Dónde fue?, ¿Cuándo fue?, ¿Dolió?, ¿Utilizo un látigo?, ¿Qué ropa utilizaste?, ¿Te disfrazaste?, ¿Cuantas veces lo repitieron?, ¿Te gusto?, ¿Es un experto?, ¿Hizo bien su trabajo?, ¿Es delicado o rudo?, ¿Te tomo de las manos?, ¿Te encadeno?, ¿Utilizo su lengua?, ¿Te llevo al cielo?, ¿Vistes estrellas?, ¿Descubriste el placer del dolor?, esas y más preguntas terminaron de impacientar a Marie.

\- ¡Suficiente! – exclamo fuertemente y sus amigas callaron al ver sus expresión de molestia.

Tenía suerte de que en la cafetería había mucho ruido y no les prestaban atención porque de seguro se avergonzaría por lo que acaba decir.

En Japón el invierno es frió, reunirse en una cafetería y tener una reunión de amigas es muy agradable, conversar sobre temas de chicas y liberarse de algunos problemas comentándolos alivia un poco el estrés juvenil producto de las obligaciones del día a día, hablar de sus respectivas relaciones también era agradable pero lo que a sus 25 años de edad Mari Tsutsui no creía aun es que sus tres amigas habían empezado una vida sexual plena con sus respectivos novios o como ella prefería llamarlos _pequeño mono, sádico y raro de los mangas_ pero definitivamente lo que más sorprendió aquella tarde de charla es que su relación con el _bastardo asqueroso, estúpido pervertido_ o también llamado Tomoya Matsunaga no había pasado de abrazos, besos, dulces palabras y discusiones apasionadas y que aún era **Virgen.**

* * *

 _Pequeño mono, sádico y raro de los mangas, bastardo asqueroso y estúpido pervertido_ son los apodos de Mari para los chicos.

Marippe, Non-non, Milady, Yukirin y _Tsuyoponnu son apodos de_ Yukiko.

A excepción de Nozomi (23) los 4 chicos y se respectivas novias tienen 25 años.

A lo largo del fic iré soltando mas datos :)

* * *

 **¡En primer lugar soy una novata!**

Espero que alguien le tome interés a mi historia y me dejen un comentario.

Este manga me encanta y aunque aún está en emisión mi mente no puede evitar divagar con estos personajes.

La relación Tomoya y Mari es la mejor después de la de Tsuyoshi y Yukiko ;)

Nos leemos.

LeloCathy


	2. Chapter 2

Nijiiro Days es un manga shoujo escrito e ilustrado por Minami Mizuno lo escrito en este fic es sin ánimos de lucro y con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Desde que podía recordar _Ma-kun_ siempre había estado a su lado cuidándola de cualquier peligro, ya que sus padres siempre trabajaban y no disponían de mucho tiempo no podía verlos es así que de su hermano mayor había aprendido muchas cosas: cepillarse los dientes, hacer la cama, realizar las tareas de casa, cocinar y un sinfín de actividades que le permitirían sobrevivir cuando estuviera sola.

Durante su tiempo en la en la escuela elemental su carácter honesto casi siempre le traía problemas, siempre encontraban un motivo para fustigarla es por eso que permanecía aislada de los niños o las niñas pero no importaba porque Mari solo necesitaba las palabras y cariño de su hermano mayor.

 _Ma-kun_ siempre decía todo lo que quería escuchar, el amor hacia su hermano crecía día con día, incluso pensó que podía casarse con él, todo era tan perfecto hasta que su hermano decidió casarse, con una chica que no ella no conocía, todo se derrumbó. Su hermano se mudó y aunque siempre la visitaba se sentía sola y su etapa de rebeldía empezó. Su hermano suele llamarme a esa época un pasado oscuro, hasta que un rayo luz volvió a iluminar ese oscuridad: Anna.

Fue increíble cómo es que sus sentimientos cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, _Ma-kun_ fue remplazado por la dulce muchachita de cabello rubio. Todo volvió a ser perfecto ella y Anna siempre estaban juntas, compartían muchos momentos y la felicidad regreso a su vida.

Pero como nada es eterno, Anna empezó a cambiar por culpa del _pequeño mono y el resto del grupo de raros_ , es así que ideo mil y un maneras de separarlos pero no lo logro. Se volvía a sentir desplazada y traicionada, no comprendía porque las personas a las que amaba se alejaban de su lado porque es era tan difícil que alguien estuviera a su lado. Mari estaba segura de que hubiera cometido grandes errores de ser porque ese _ser despreciable_ con reputación de jugador y que por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía se encontraba a su lado y la había apoyado.

Matsunaga Tomoya era a simple vista un atractivo muchacho de cabello pelirrojo de ojos verdes esmeraldas con un encanto matador y popular entre las féminas de su preparatoria. Mari no le tenia confianza, relacionarse con alguien como él la volvería _asquerosa_ y tenía razón para desconfiar puesto que ella misma había presenciado una _escena asquerosa_ con una de sus compañeras de clase pero de algún modo y por medio de diversas situaciones término aceptado que _Matsun_ se había enamorado de ella.

Cuando se conocieron ella lo había insultado y escupido, debido a ese incidente Matsunaga la llamaba _escupidora_ y ella su vez le respondía con diferentes insultos, luego en mitad de otra pelea le había robado su primer beso, entre tantas peleas verbales llego un punto en que ella había terminado por confesarle sus más íntimos pensamientos y no se había burlado. Sin más amigos que Anna hablar con él era una especie de terapia que le servía para desfogar sus miedos y ansiedades.

Gracias a ese _bastardo_ ya no sentía pesar por sus sentimientos hacia Anna, su rechazo hacia los hombres mejoro y mostró diferentes cambios que ella misma no sabía que podía lograr. La había escuchado atentamente y con gran entusiasmo, consolado y confortado cuando lloraba, alentado a confesarse, esperado a su manera, le había demostrado lo que sentía por ella de muchas maneras lo que termino por destruir su coraza y mostrar al mundo ese lado lindo que había estado escondiendo para todos los que la rodeaban y no la conocían.

Mari por fin había encontrado a la persona que estaría a su lado y aunque casi siempre la sacaba de quicio, ya sea por sus palabras inesperadas o abrazarla de sorpresa terminaba por ceder ante los encantos del muchacho.

Matsunaga Tomoya le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, que pasara lo que pasara no se alejaría de su lado, que solo habría felicidad y que aquel día que había confesado sus sentimientos por Anna era el último que lloraría, que la mimaría y atesoraría como nadie lo había hecho y finalmente había terminado por enamorarla.

 _Matsun_ decidió darlo todo y en un principio se sintió agobiada, el muchacho acostumbro a recogerla de casa para llegar juntos a la preparatoria, almorzaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, de vez en cuando salían después de jornada de estudios y la dejaba en su casa. Hacían muchas cosas juntos y aunque no era del todo malo disfrutar de su compañía, no sabía cómo actuar ante tanta atención. Para ambos era su primera relación, Mari obviamente nunca pensó salir con un chico y Matsunaga era muy serio, tal vez demasiado, con el asunto de ser una pareja.

Cuando anunciaron su relación los amigos que compartían se alegraron por ellos, para sorpresa de la jovencita algunos muchachos le habían demostrado su pesar y las _amigas de su novio_ la molestaron por semanas, principalmente _Lina – chan,_ su popular compañera de clase pero después de un intercambio de palabras y algunos golpecitos todo haba quedado claro.

Mari pensó que ese sería un problema con el que siempre debería de tratar ya que salía con un _ex - jugador_ y en la actualidad aun lo hacía puesto que el joven Matsunaga Tomoya era uno de los **modelos más cotizados de Japón.**

* * *

Jamás he dudado que Mari-chan es cariñosa con Matsun a su manera.

Siempre he pensado que Matsun como un modelo es por eso que en esta historia él es uno de los famosos del mundo */*

Nos leemos.

 **LeloCathy**


	3. Chapter 3

Espero disfruten de la lectura

 **Chapter III**

Acababa de tener un vuelo de 14 horas desde Estados Unidos, lugar donde había estado los tres últimos meses realizando diferentes actividades para la marca Calvin Klein. El representante de su agencia había conseguido para él un gran contrato y cuyos beneficios habían sido muy lucrativos a pesar de todo el stress que le había generado el estar ocupado, la diferencia horaria y un sinfín de cosas que no valían recordar. Lo único bueno es que tendría los siguientes tres meses de vacaciones, tiempo suficiente para pasar Navidad, Año Nuevo y su cumpleaños al lado de la _pequeña diabla_ de su novia.

Y pensando en ella es que había tomado el primer vuelo con destino a Tokio, sin importarle nada más que verla, abrazarla fuertemente, comerla a besos y talvez realizarían _otras actividades interesantes._

Para pasar el tiempo que le llevaría llegar desde el aeropuerto hasta Shibuya decidió comprar una revista, para ojearla y es en esta donde había encontrado el título y cuerpo que le llamo la atención: " _La compatibilidad de Acuario con Virgo es una de las más bajas del Zodiaco y tendrá, que haber mucho amor para que esta relación tenga posibilidades a largo plazo. Acuario y Virgo no se suelen atraerse mutuamente por naturaleza y es más probable, su relación tiene alguna posibilidad, pero tendrán que ceder los dos, porque tienen filosofías de vida muy distintas…_

Conforme seguía su interesante lectura sobre " _La compatibilidad sexual de los signos del zodiaco_ " a Matsunaga Tomoya le era visible una gran vena de furia que crecía conforme avanzaba leyendo. Así que intento leer al revés:

 _\- La compatibilidad de Virgo con acuario es una de las más bajas…_ ¡Rayos dice lo mismo! – exclamo lleno de ira el joven modelo asustando al conductor del taxi.

Con la ira a flor de piel, arrugo la revista y empezó a insultar al escritor del artículo y a los ilusos que creían en esas mentiras. El solo creía en lo que veía pero no era posible que una vez más hubiera encontrado las palabras "Bajo" y "Posibilidad" cuando buscaba algún tipo de conexión con la _escupidora_. Por simple curiosidad había revisado a lo largo de su joven vida muchos artículos sobre la compatibilidad amorosa y sexual de una pareja en el ámbito astrológico occidental y oriental y lo único que conseguía era ponerse de mal humor e insultar a todo ser que se cruzaba en su camino.

Y aunque las probabilidades no estaban de su lado, el haría todo lo posible porque Mari Tsutsui permaneciera su lado aunque eso signifique que su vida sexual tenga una pausa indefinida.

Él era un narcisista de los buenos, siempre había considerado su apariencia por encima del promedio de jóvenes de su edad. Sus brillosos ojos verdes, su inusual cabello carmín y su perfecta anatomía le habían servido para ser popular con las chicas, siempre le regalan diferentes objetos, jugaba con ellas sin ningún arrepentimiento, fechas como San Valentín o navidad eran poco probables para estar solo, siempre rodeado de féminas hecho por lo cual se sentía orgulloso.

Todo era normal hasta que en su primer año de instituto se había topado con la única chica que lo había insultado en su jugadora vida, pero contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, de alguna manera sentía una fuerte atracción que lo llevo a enamorarse por primera vez. El camino para llegar al corazón de _Mari - chan_ no había sido fácil pero valió esperar y aunque siempre discutían nadie podía negar que se amaban el uno al otro, a su manera pero se amaban.

Al tercer año de instituto los estudiantes deben elegir la carrera profesional y universidad de su interés es así como todos habían ingresado a la Universidad de Hokkaidō, ciudad a la que se mudaron después de que se graduaron puesto que venir desde Toyohira hasta Sapporo les resultaba costoso.

 _Mat-sun_ había optado por la especialidad de bellas artes y economía, es así que dos años después de ingresar a la universidad un trabajador de la agencia en la que trabajaba actualmente lo invito a formar parte de una campaña para promocionar ropa masculina ya que estaban buscando un rostro nuevo, naturalmente no perdió la oportunidad y desde ese entonces no paro de trabajar y de esa manera se volvió uno de los modelos más cotizados de Japón y el mundo.

Trabajo que le trajo grandes beneficios económicos y también muchos disgustos, puesto que los chismes sobre su vida amorosa eran pan de cada día pues aunque lo emparejaban con muchas personalidades del espectáculo aun no le conocían una novia oficial.

El atractivo muchacho sabía que la vida de Mari cambiaria rápidamente si algún periodista descubría su relación y eso le traería problemas a la joven abogada. A diferencia de él, la joven de mirada violeta era más centrada para los estudios y con toneladas de esfuerzo había logrado que Tomoya entrase y se gradúe, aun con la solicitada vida de modelo que llevaba.

El llevar una vida ajetreada conllevaba cambios y es por eso que residía en Shibuya hace tres años, cerca de la Aoyama Gakuin University, universidad en la que Mari estaba estudiando un postgrado en leyes, el moderno edificio en que vivía se ubicaba a pocas cuadras del local de estudios y es una de las razones por la que Mari había aceptado vivir con él.

De alguna forma la distancia no era problema para ellos, sus trabajos los mantenían ocupados y aunque vivían en el mismo departamento los pocos ratos que coincidían _despiertos_ los disfrutaban conversando de sus vidas, peleando, riéndose de cualquier suceso, peleando, abrazados mientas veían la tv, peleando, compartiendo ósculos, peleando y durmiendo. Si bien la mayoría del tiempo discutían para ambos era liberase del stress acumulado y ser más sinceros el uno con el otro.

Aunque resultaba agobiante el atractivo modelo no cambiaría nada de su vida actual, tenía un buen trabajo, un lugar donde vivir, comida, ropa, podía darse algún gusto de vez en cuando y una linda novia; definitivamente era afortunado, muy afortunado aunque si lo pensaba bien si cambiaria tres cosas: la primera de ellas que Nozomi encontrara otro novio, situación que a estas alturas ya veía imposible de realizarse.

La segunda el que las cláusulas de su contrato sean más flexibles con fechas que importantes cómo su cumpleaños y el de la _escupidora_ , su aniversario de noviazgo, San Valentín y un sinfín de eventos que cualquier pareja normal celebraría y que terminaría con una intensa _sesión amatoria_ ; dado el hecho de casi no se veían y la tensión sexual estaba presente, el sabia que debía encontrar soluciones de las cuales no tenía ni idea pero empezaría por conversar con su agente.

Y la última y más importante que _Sugiyama-kun desapareciera del mapa._

* * *

 _Redactado desde el punto de vista de Mat-sun._

* * *

La historia se va a desarrollar entre las ciudades de Tokio y Shibuya.

Japón esta agrupado en 8 regiones, dos de las cuales son Hokkaido y Kanto.

En la región de Kanto se encuentra Tokio, donde encontramos las ciudades de Tokio y Shibuya.

La región de Hokkaido tiene por capital Sapporo, de encontramos las ciudades de Sapporo y Toyohira.

Si bien en el manga no se hace referencia a un lugar sonde viven los chicos, buscando referencias y mirando imágenes creo que Toyohira concuerda mas con los lugares presentados en la historia.

Por otro lado elegí las universidades mas conocidas, pero en Hokkaido no había una carrera en la que pudiera encajar con Mat-sun así que es la única que invente pero para el resto de personajes de personajes si creo que escogí adecuadamente.

Y en caso me equivocara de ciudad y carreras recuerden que esta es mi historia y aquí pasara lo que tenga que pasar ... ;)

Nos leemos.

 **LeloCathy**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

Un año antes de titularse Mari le había comentado a Matsun por teléfono, pues el susodicho se encontraba en la semana de la moda de París, que una importante firma de abogados de Tokio estaba haciendo una convocatoria a los mejores estudiantes de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y que estaban por graduarse en leyes para que postularan a cinco lugares de trabajo.

Esa era una oportunidad que la joven no podía desaprovechar es así que de los 100 estudiantes que se presentaron a la convocatoria y luego de rendir un extenuante examen solamente veinte serían los que postularían por un lugar en el bufete jurídico.

De este modo, Mari entraría como postulante por seis meses, les asignarían un superior para que aprendieran el trabajo de campo y toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba el manejo de la leyes en su país, además de que tendrían un pago nada despreciable aunque tendrían que asistir seis días a la semana en un horario de 9 a.m. a 8 p.m., dinero que tendrían que ganarse con el sudor de sus mente y cuerpo pues sobra decir que sería agotador.

Aun con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, familiares y pareja, Mari aún dudaba y una de las principales razones era el gran gasto que ocasionaría vivir seis meses en Tokio, pues aun con el pago que recibiría tendría que hacer maravillas para sobrevivir en la capital del este además de la incertidumbre y stress que le generaría.

Es por ello que Tomoya le había propuesto vivir con él en su departamento en Shibuya. Al principio la joven se había escandalizado ante la pervertida propuesta del _bastardo asqueroso_ pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las razones del muchacho se hacían más fuertes:

1.- No gastaría tiempo y dinero en buscar un lugar donde alojarse, el departamento tenía tres habitaciones con baño, una cocina, comedor, una sala amplia y equipada para distraerse y un gran balcón para observar el cielo de día como de noche.

2.- Solo le llevaría media hora ya sea en taxi o la línea de tren llegar a su destino.

3.- Vivir en Shibuya resultaría muy económico ya que es un punto de referencia absoluto para ir de compras.

4.- Se encontraba cerca de una universidad donde podría estudiar un postgrado sin hacer gasto en transporte.

5.- El gran resguarde policial, No temía caminar sola puesto que la vida nocturna en esa ciudad es muy intensa y sabia defenderse muy bien.

6.- Pasaría un poco de más tiempo al lado del _estúpido pervertido_ , pues de pasar a tenerlo casi las 24 horas del día en menos de tres años solo había visto 20 veces en físico y aunque siempre se comunicaban por teléfono o e-mail la presencia física era necesaria.

La idea se hacía muy tentadora y termino aceptando puesto que fue seleccionada para postular a uno de los puestos del estudio jurídico. Mari empezaría sus prácticas en el mes de abril, por lo que un mes antes se embarcó en el avión que la llevaría a Tokio y donde _Mat-sun_ la esperaba para llevarla su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto casi arma un gran escándalo pues un muchacho de aspecto gótico se había acercado y sin más la había besado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del _desvergonzado_ de su novio, minutos después de que se le pasara el dolor en la entrepierna, partirían en el auto del muchacho.

La joven sabía que ese _pervertido_ se estaba esforzando con su trabajo y sus estudios por lo que a su manera lo apoyaba, sabía que le iba bien pero no imagino que le iba tan bien pues el lugar donde residía era impresionante a la vista y ni qué decir del departamento, se lo había imaginado pero la realidad superaba a su imaginación.

Es así que mientras terminaba de instalarse había prendido todo lo necesario para subsistir en aquella ciudad. Ese mes la convivencia fue un desastre total y antes de que su futuro fuera un caos habían establecido ciertas reglas que a la larga fueron rotas e innecesarias, ya que Tomoya no se encontraba todo el tiempo pues como su rutina en el extranjero había empezado resultaba inútil.

Como era de esperarse el desempeño de _Mari-chan_ fue óptimo y logro el puesto de trabajo gracias a su esfuerzo y al del famoso abogado experto en derecho civil: Sugiyama Ren.

En un principio el joven de ojos verdes no le había prestado atención a la presencia del abogado en las frases de su novia pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ese tipo quería algo con su linda novia.

\- " _Se ve tan sexy con esas minifaldas y chaquetas_ " – eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente en ese momento, en el exterior las tonalidades de sonrojo en su rostro fueron cambiando conforme el nivel de imaginación aumentaba.

Ella lo provocaba con su suave y largo cabello ondulado, su curveada y sexy figura que hacia contraste con su angelical rostro y si no fuera porque era muy voluble hace mucho que le hubiera dado duro contra el muro, la cama, el sofá y cualquier lugar donde pudieran amarse con toda la pasión que guardaba. Y si el tenia esos pensamientos no quería ni imaginar los que surgían por la mente de los que trabajaban con ella.

" _Senpai no es muy hablador", "Senpai en muy estricto","Sugiyama - senpai es cinco años mayor…" ,"Sugiyama – senpai me contó…", "Sugiyama – san se encuentra…" , "Ren – san es muy amable y…"_ , por aquí y allá últimamente todo era _"Ren –san"._

Notaron la evolución en el nombre del susodicho, todo eso en menos dos años cuando a él le había tomado años que ella lo llamará por su nombre, de seguir en ese camino los honoríficos se irían por el caño.

De tez blanca, cabello negro, un metro con ochenta centímetros de altura, ojos azules y mirada penetrante, poco sociable, de familia adinerada, cero escándalos y con un increíble historial académico y profesional Sugiyama Ren, era uno de los solteros más deseados del país.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se habían visto pero las suficientes para saber que la guerra estaba declarada y que no era él quien perdería a pesar de toda la admiración de su kōhai.

Con esos pensamientos en mente bajo del taxi, camino hacia la entrada del lujoso edificio, abordo el ascensor, al llegar al octavo piso saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta, dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor, llego a la sala y :

\- Buenas noches Matsunaga

\- Buenas noches _Sugiyama–kun_ – respondió mostrando su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Y antes de que pudiera continuar un delicioso olor a rosas inundo la sala anunciando la llegada de la persona más importante de su vida.

Noviembre estaba por finalizar, las temperaturas eran muy altas pero con su llegada las cosas se pondrían calientes, muy calientes.

" _Prepárate por que la guerra está por comenzar…"_

* * *

Gracias por sus visitas, favoritos y reviews.

Nos leemos.

 **LeloCathy**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Es sábado 22 de noviembre, un día común y corriente, pero para la ciudad en la que vivía el principio de la celebración juvenil de cada fin de semana en los centros nocturnos de moda.

Por la mañana, después de haber tomado desayuno, se había ocupado de hacer un poco de limpieza para distraerse del trabajo de oficina, había llamado al servicio delivery para almorzar pues no tenía ganas de cocinar aunque la refrigeradora y la dispensa estuvieran abarrotadas de productos frescos para que se pueda alimentarse.

Por la tarde, en la espaciosa sala, se dedicó a revisar unos documentos que debían ser sellados y enviados para que su clienta terminara de divorciarse y recibir grandiosos beneficios en la repartición de bienes.

\- ¿Para esto se casan las personas? – murmuro la joven realizando un estiramiento para luego levantarse y llegar hasta la cocina para tomar agua y saciar su sed.

Enjuago el vaso y lo dejo secar para dirigirse a la sala a continuar su labor pero en cuanto tuvo los papeles en sus manos los dejo de lado y se recostó en la alfombra pensando en que deseaba salir y distraerse pero la persona con quien deseaba divertirse se encontraba a miles de kilómetros y no volvería hasta los primeros días de diciembre, aunque a veces su llegada se adelantaba o atrasaba deseaba que en esta ocasión volviera lo más rápido posible pues la soledad la estaba consumiendo.

Abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor deseo que el _pervertido_ se materializara, la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, la llevara hasta su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón y con algunas palabras la hiciera sonrojar para poder desaparecer ese dolor que sentía con cada uno de sus viajes.

Se sentía feliz por él y el éxito que lo rodeaba pero no podía evitar sentirse ese vacío tan amargo que la acompañaba y que desparecía cuando recibía noticias y podía sonreír con tranquilidad por algunos días hasta que el modelo volvía su lado.

Suspirando largamente su mente viajo hasta los recuerdos de aquella charla que había tenido días atrás con sus amigas, en ese mismo momento su Smartphone vibro en la mesa y presurosa contesto pensando que se trataba de la persona que extrañaba pero al oír la voz de quien la llamaba se sorprendió.

 _Ren–san_ se comunicaba con ella pocas veces fuera del trabajo y aunque conversaban de diferentes temas a Mari no le quedaba muy claro porque la invitaba a salir cuando estaba rodeado de personas más interesantes que ella.

Siempre serio y con un aura de misterio, popular entre la población femenina de su trabajo y con un historial profesional importante la había ayudado a sobrevivir el infierno de ser postulante, es por sus consejos que había empezado a estudiar su postgrado en leyes y aunque ella sola se bastaba en el trabajo y su sempai siempre que podía, lo cual parecía ser todo el tiempo, la ayudaba y aconsejaba por lo que sentía agradecida.

El había llamado para saludarla y sin ocupaciones de por medio se había ofrecido a ayudarla, de ese modo había terminado más rápido el papeleo que debía terminar. Es por ello que ahora se encontraba charlando alegremente mientras cenaban comida china que el abogado ya que algo de compañía no le venía mal.

Se había dirigido a la cocina a servir un poco de té a su invitado y con las dos tazas humeantes en una bandeja volvió hacia la sala. A unos pasos de llegar a su destino escucho la voz de la persona que se supone llegaría dentro de algunos días, sin poder evitarlo una tímida sonrisa acompaño al ligero sonrojo en su rostro, podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse y antes de que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina aligero el paso.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – saludo la joven al recién llegado.

Ambos hombres voltearon sus rostros, uno de ellos permaneció sentado con su típica expresión seria y el otro con paso veloz, brazos extendidos y una sonrisa brillante se aproximó al lugar donde estaba parada la joven con la bandeja en manos.

\- ¡ _Mari - Chan_! - exclamo lleno de felicidad el joven - ¿Por qué retrocedes?

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡El té va a derramarse y justamente hoy limpie! – respondió rápidamente la abogada.

\- ¡Deja esa bandeja a un lado!

\- ¡ _Ren-san_ está esperando por el té!

\- ¡ _Sugiyama-kun_ puede esperar!

\- ¡Irrespetuoso!

\- ¡ _DEMONIOS_! ¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo! ¿De esta manera me recibes? ¡Prefieres atenderlo a él y a mi dejarme a un lado! – reclamo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos Tomoya.

Mientras la pareja de enamorados se saludaban después de no verse mucho tiempo, el sujeto por el cual _"hablaban tan animadamente"_ observaba atentamente la escena frente a sus ojos con una media sonrisa socarrona plasmada en su atractivo rostro, gesto que desapareció al momento en que la joven bajaba la mirada, sonrojada y haciendo un adorable puchero respondió al reclamo del _sujeto escandaloso._

\- ¿A qué te refieres? … Yo también te he extrañado pero no puedo ser descortés con mi invitado – Respondió la joven desviando su mirada al gran ventanal que conducía al balcón.

Con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno la señorita no se dio cuenta de las expresiones faciales de las dos personas que se encontraban en shock debido a sus palabras.

\- ¿Me has extrañado? ¿Me has extrañado? ¡Me has extrañado! – riéndose escandalosamente y en pose de victoria se dirigió a su rival – ¿Lo oíste? ¡ _Mari – Chan_ me ha extrañado!

\- ¡Compórtate! ¡Ve a darte un baño, ya te alcanzo luego! - grito la joven.

De esta manera el rostro de Matsun cambio rápidamente de expresiones por las palabras dichas por su novia, falto de palabras dio un grito de felicidad, espantando a la muchacha y provocando la molestia del joven abogado.

\- ¡A sus órdenes _mujer de leyes_! ¡Good bay _Sugiyama-kun_!

El joven modelo se retiró presuroso a su habitación para dejar su equipaje y obedecer la orden de su novia, quien se encontraba sirviendo el té.

\- ¿Sigue caliente?

\- Sí.

¡Qué alivio! – respondió la joven – Disculpe la escena que tuvo que presenciar ese _bas_ … El a veces es muy atrevido.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, la gente de ese medio es demasiado irrespetuosa.

\- Él es confiable, es solo que a veces no sé qué es lo que le sucede.

El silencio que reinaba fue roto cuando el abogado dio las gracias y procedió a despedirse, junto con la joven se dirigió a la entrada del departamento.

\- Nos vemos, gracias por todo.

\- Al contrario de no ser por su ayuda no hubiese terminado – respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven – Regrese otro día.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¡Si, por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- El acaba de llegar y mi presencia lo incomoda.

\- Sempai no debe preocuparse.

\- Volveré otro día – respondió.

Con un último gesto se despidieron, Mari cerró la puerta y se dedicó a recoger los platos, tazas y demás utensilios que habían utilizado para cenar llevándolos hasta el fregadero para limpiar y dejar secar las cosas. Mientras realizaba su labor su mente repaso los sucesos anteriores, recordando las acciones, expresiones y palabras dichas por ambos y con su _sempai_ de testigo.

\- " _Si no hubiese estado aquí… ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido?" -_ Pensó la joven, divagando entre los miles de escenarios que parecían en su mente como respuesta a su pregunta - _"¡Ugh! Se me está pegando la perversidad de ese bastado"_

El lavado del servicio se volvía más energético a medida que Mari trataba de desaparecer los pensamientos que atacaban su mente en ese momento. De repente se sintió observada y al voltear se sorprendió.

\- " _¡Que rayos! ¿Es una alucinación?"_ – pensó la sonrojada chica.

Trato de pronunciar algo pero sus palabras y cualquier otro pensamiento decente e indecente murieron al observar al dueño de sus pensamientos con el cabello goteando, sus ojos brillantes, la sonrisa ladina, su el cuerpo a medio secar y con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo lo necesario de aquel cuerpo tonificado y de no ser por lo que veía le agradaba hubiese empezado a dar guerra.

* * *

Ren Sugiyama también tiene sus propios _"términos amigables"_ para referirse a _Matsun._

Aunque Tomoya es medianamente educado llama " _Sugiyama-kun_ " a Ren solo para fastidiarlo y que su cara de póker desaparezca.

* * *

Nos leemos.

 **LeloCathy**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

Tomoya cerró la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro y con los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora. Dejo la maleta sobre su cama, se desvistió rápidamente dejando su ropa regada por doquier y a la velocidad de un rayo se encontraba en la ducha pues su novia le había dado una orden que con gusto cumpliría y aunque no era la bienvenida que él había imaginado _Mari-chan_ había actuado de esa manera que lo volvía loco.

\- "¡Ve a darte un baño, ya te alcanzo luego!"- recordó el joven mientras se aplicaba champú en sus cabellos – En tu cara Sugiyama Ren jajajaja …

 _Matsun_ empezó a cantar mientras pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo y procedió a enjuagarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Los vidrios del parante de la ducha se habían empañado, los minutos pasaban y la _pequeña diabla_ no daba señales de vida.

\- ¿Porque demora tanto? ¿Todavía no se ha ido el _amargado hombre de leyes_? ¡Diablos, que manera de arruinar la noche! – exclamo el joven mientras más preguntas aparecían en su mente.

Las interrogantes sin respuesta estaban haciendo que perdiera la poca paciencia que poseía así que tomo una toalla de las que siempre había en el baño para secarse a medias, tomo otra toalla y aunque era corta la anudo fuertemente alrededor de su ingle para salir de su habitación con rumbo a donde se encontraba su pareja.

Camino despacio por el pasillo que dirigía a la parte principal del departamento dejando pequeñas gotas a su paso del departamento, era bueno que la calefacción mantenía la casa con una buena temperatura de lo contrario terminaría por enfermarse y eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

La encontró en la cocina fregando los platos enérgicamente y la observo detenidamente de espaldas. Ese vestido de corte imperio acentuaba su esbelta figura, no era muy largo por lo que podía observar sus largas piernas y su largo cabello ondulado se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta que deseaba desatar y una picara idea apareció provocando que sus ojos brillaran y una sonrisa ladina marcara su rostro.

En el momento en que empezó a caminar, ella giro y deseo tener una cámara en mano para grabar su expresión. Sin más que hacer dejo que los ojos de su chica viajaran de arriba hacia abajo, analizando su esculpido cuerpo. Su rostro sonrojado, su mirada avergonzada, sus manos sobre su pecho y sus labios que intentaban articular alguna palabra lo estaban tentando a costa de que ella reaccionara y los platos terminaran sobre él.

\- ¿Por qué estas paseándote de esa manera? ¡ _Pervertido_ , me incomodas! – exclamo con todas sus fuerzas la joven, recuperándose de la impresión.

\- No parecías muy incómoda hace un momento – respondió el joven alzando una de sus cejas y en pose de galán.

\- ¿Qué dices? – bufo molesta - ¡No lo puedo creer!

\- ¿En verdad te incomodo, _Mari-chan_?- pregunto el joven acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Ugh! - sin poder responder se volteo y empezó a acomodar lo que había lavado en el buro de la cocina.

La jovencita se mordió su labio inferior cuando el _desvergonzado_ se acercó por detrás y le rodeo el pecho con los brazos, bajándolos hasta llegar a su cintura mientras la ceñía contra sí. Siguió en lo suyo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su torso a medio secar la estaba mojando, sintiendo su respiración en su nuca y luego esos pequeños besos provocando que sus piernas temblaran y que el calor que empezaba a sentir la avergonzase.

Tratando de concentrase, termino su labor y apoyo sus manos en la colorida mayólica del buro con Tomoya pegado a su espalda, besando con adoración su cuello y sus manos soltando su cabello. Ella intento retener las manos traviesas que empezaban a bajar el cierre de su vestido pero perdió la batalla cuando él la giro y sin más la beso.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias en su espalda y del beso cargado de sentimientos que compartían. Las manos de Mari descendieron por la musculosa espalda provocando que el joven sonriera en medio del beso y la acercase más hacia él.

Sin dejar de besarse, caminaron torpemente hacia la sala para recostarse en uno de los mullidos sofás y continuar mimándose cómodamente. Ella se encontraba sobre el para cuando el apasionado y largo beso termino, se miraron, ella con una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada y el con su característica sonrisa coqueta. El modelo acerco a la abogada hacia su pecho para luego rodearla con sus brazos.

Ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y recuperar el aire perdido, haciendo impulso la pelimorada se levantó y se sentó en el sofá permitiendo que el muchacho se acomodase de la mejor forma posible. Sin poder contenerse Matsun volvió a atacar los labios de _Mari-chan_ y haciendo uso de su fuerza la sentó sobre sus piernas, ella intento alejarse pero él no se lo permitió haciendo más intenso el beso y logrando que la joven de a poco acariciase su rostro con sus suaves manos.

Aquellas caricias empezaban a encender ese deseo oculto en ambos, deseo que Mari sintió entre sus piernas y que provoco que diera un pequeño gritito que motivo al ojiverde a continuar con su labor. Tan concentrada se encontraba en las sensaciones de su cuerpo que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sobre el sofá con su vestido a medio sacar y el besando sus pechos por sobre su brasier de encaje azul.

\- _"Es un milagro que no se le haya caído la toalla"_ – pensó la joven y a su mente volvieron aquellas preguntas – _"¿Cómo fue? Placentero … ¿Dónde fue? En el sofá … ¿Cuándo fue? No estoy segura que día es … ¿Dolió? … Ummm …_ ¡Ah! ¡To … mo … Tomoya!

Pronuncio la joven al sentir los labios de su amante besar sus pechos y sus manos recorriendo sus piernas, al poco tiempo volvió a besarla.

\- Te he extrañado como no tienes idea – decía él entre besos.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

\- ¿Quién?

\- No importa – respondió para seguir con su trabajo.

En esos momentos Mari se sentía como la protagonista de un video que había visto días atrás y cuya melodía pegajosa se había convertido en el tono de llamadas de su celular.

 _ **Work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **He said me haffi**_

A medida que pasaban los segundos la melodía se volvía más perceptible a sus oídos y cayó en la realidad.

 _ **Work, work, work, work, work, work!**_

 _ **He see me do mi**_

\- No vayas - suplico el joven entre besos desesperados.

 _ **Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!**_

 _ **So me put in**_

\- Puede ser urgente - respondió la joven luchando por liberarse.

 _ **Work, work, work, work, work, work**_

\- No quieres seguir _trabajando_ \- propuso con su mirada más irresistible.

 _ **When you ah guh**_

 _ **Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn**_

Pese a querer continuar, empujo al muchacho que cayó de pompis al suelo y corrió a contestar su celular que se encontraba en el centro de mesa de la sala.

 _ **Meh nuh cyar if him**_

 _ **Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting**_

\- ¡Anna! ¿Cómo estás? …

 _Matsun_ se sintió derrotado una vez más por Kobayakawa Anna y fue a la ducha a bajar la calentura del momento.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoran tanto conversando?

Se preguntaba el joven, duchado y en pijama, acostado en la cama del cuarto ajeno ya que el suyo estaba hecho un desastre, que luego arreglaría.

El sueño empezaba a ganar terreno y sus planes de continuar con lo que una hora atrás habían empezado se desvanecían conforme los minutos pasaban. En ese momento ingreso a la habitación la dueña de sus pensamientos, al verlo dormitar, sin hacer demasiado ruido ingresó al baño, luego de unos minutos salió y procedió a acostarse luego de apagar la luz.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Pensé que dormías

\- Estaba esperándote para seguir _trabajando_ jajaja … ¡Auch! ¿Porque me golpeas?

\- ¡Por ser tan _desvergonzado_!

¿Qué conversaron? - respondió sobándose el abdomen.

\- Cosas de chicas y también todos quieren que nos reunamos una semana antes de navidad, ya que algunos tienen planes para ese día.

\- ¡Ahh! – exclamo el joven volviendo a quedarse dormido.

\- ¿ _Pervertido_? … Bienvenido a casa Tomoya – pronuncio suavemente la joven acariciando los cabellos del durmiente y perdiéndose entre los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En ese momento en algún lugar de los elegantes barrios de Tokio, Sugiyama Ren se encontraba sentado en la sala de su departamento observando el contenido de una cajita de terciopelo.

\- ¿Lo aceptara? ¿Su respuesta será afirmativa?

 _Preguntas que se quedaron sin respuesta pero que sin duda alguna el haría que se volviera realidad._

* * *

 _Matsun_ tiene más apodos para Ren.

* * *

¡No puedo dejar de escuchar esa canción!

Sugerencias para los momentos super amorosos son bien recibidos :)

Nos leemos.

 **LeloCathy**


End file.
